


Self control

by CHUYWA



Series: Haikyuu Stories <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fast romance, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHUYWA/pseuds/CHUYWA
Summary: Bokuaka Vampire AU :D
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Stories <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851346
Kudos: 42





	Self control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi,, this is my first series on ao3 haha- I hope you enjoy it lmao. if you have suggestions of ships or ideas lemme know :D

Living in a infested country wasn’t something anyone desired. Not when the infestation was Vampires. Bokuto Koutarou lived by 2 rules.  
1\. Don’t walk alone at night.  
2\. If you sense danger. Run.

Bokuto’s lived by these rules for a while now. Yet tonight was different. Bokuto for some reason unknown to him decided to walk around the cold barren park near his house, He just couldn’t sleep.

Listening to music on his phone the male kept walking around. Throwing his head down feeling the cold breeze of the winter night hit his chest he sighed calmly.

No a single thought of a vampire showing up crossed Bokuto’s mind. Nothing crossed his mind in fact, rarely bokuto would think before he acted. 

Raising his head back up to look at his phone bokuto saw a young male sitting under a tree. His skin shon brightly under the dim light of the moon. Eyes as dull as the ground they were standing on.  
Bokuto couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful male.

Eventually furrowing his eyebrows he looked down at his phone slowly approaching the male under the tree. Bokuto didn’t feel a sense of danger, didn’t feel unsafe around this mysterious presence.

“Hi..” Bokuto says softly catching the attention of the male sitting down, eyes shot up at him, the once dull eyes shine a peachy red. Yet bokuto still doesn’t bat an eye.

At first the male was quiet then he spoke “hello..”  
Bokuto crouched down next to him, he couldn’t help but stare again. This time noticing the black piercings on the males ears, they were slightly pointed but Bokuto doesn’t think any different from before. “Whatcha doing out this late?” He started time ask questions.

The male shrugged “didn’t feel like being inside.” He answered.   
“Whats you’re name?” Bokuto mumbled desperate to know.

“Akaashi...akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi mumbled gaining a cute little tilt of bokuto’s head “go again sorry? Didn’t quite catch that.”

Clearing his throat akaashi repeated himself “Akaashi.”

Bokuto smiled “I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” He grinned happily. Akaashi’s lips threatened to curl into a slight smile.

Akaashi was a little confused. Did this human just not care that a vampire was in front of him? Or was he just that simple minded. Anyway akaashi didn’t really care. He found it nice that someone talked to him.. He was glad he had self control.

Little did Akaashi know that self control would fade away the more he was around Bokuto. His one defining trait would vanish in a heartbeat. “Wanna come walk around with me?” Bokuto asked in a soft tone.

Akaashi nodded his head a little looking at the males beautiful skin. Feeling his mouth water he bit his lip ‘no akaashi, no.’ Standing up the two started to walk around aimlessly. Getting to know each other.

As the night flew by akaashi’s hunger was getting to him. His throat itched and his mouth watered looking at bokuto. “Bokuto-san”

Bokuto turned his head towards akaashi “yes?”  
Akaashi turned his body to Bokuto placing his hands on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry..I’m so..so very hungry..” The vampires eyes shon again. Bokuto gulped, realising what this man is.

“I wanna stay friends. You’re cool Bokuto-san.” With every sentence Akaashi’s throat grew dry. Bokuto would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared.. but this man was his friend, Bokuto would do anything for his friend.

“I won’t turn.?” Bokuto muttered his breath shaky.  
Akaashi shook his head  
“I won’t die?”  
Akaashi shook his head again.

Bokuto nodded leading akaashi to his house. “You can do it in my room. My parent are away on a holiday. I don’t want you getting caught.” Bokuto’s voice was shaky but akaashi felt a sense of safety around Bokuto now. 

“You’d do that...for me?”

Akaashi didn’t get an answer. Bokuto unlocked the front door and walked to his room with akaashi behind him.

Akaashi silently followed bokuto to his room. “Bokuto-san..one more thing.”

“Tell me later, I don’t want to change my mind..”

Akaashi cursed under his breath ‘if I bite him then he’ll fall for me...I just won’t take that much blood. He won’t stay like that for long..’

Bokuto sat on his bed “go ahead.” He signalled for akaashi to bite him.

“C..can I..?” He pointed to bokuto’s lap. He nods letting the younger sit on his lap.  
Akaashi moved a bit of bokuto’s shirt to get to his neck “I’m sorry..” he muttered and hesitantly plunged his fangs into Bokuto’s fragile skin.  
Bokuto started to yelp and whine in pain, his head aching.

Instinctively he grabbed onto akaashi’s waist digging his fingertips into his skin. Akaashi’s eyes lit up drinking his blood. A few tears fell onto akaashi’s lap, Bokuto was crying from the pain.

Akaashi finally pulled away hot breaths were left on Bokuto’s neck. Blood fell from akaashi’s lips staining both his and Bokuto’s shirts. 

“Akaashi..” Bokuto muttered staring at him with love struck eyes.  
“My body feels all tingly when I look at you..” he kept muttering.

Akaashi chuckled a little running his fingers through his hair “you didn’t want to hear me out before. So now I’ll explain.”

“When I bite people do drink their blood they usually fall for me right after. Think of it like a spell. The more I drink the more it lasts.” Akaashi calmly Explained.

“I still dont understand why I want to kiss you right now..”   
Akaashi felt his cheeks warm up, Akaashi couldn’t believe he was siting with a absolute dumbass. A sly dumbass. He wiped his mouth and looked away “is that you or the spell talking.?”

“Cant tell anymore..” Bokuto’s breathing grew heavier. Akaashi leaned back to to his neck and kissed where he left two small wounds. 

~~~

After a little while bokuto went back to normal “akaashi..”  
Akaashi lifted his head off the males chest “yes bokuto-san?”

Bokuto blushed softly having the male on his lap, he remembered everything he said to akaashi and sighed softly “I really said all that didn’t I..”

“I guess I’ve gotta get used to it.” Bokuto chuckled implying he’d let Akaashi drink his blood whenever.  
But akaashi didn’t want that. It was a one time thing, he’d find another way..even if he had to starve himself. He couldn’t hurt bokuto again.

A few months had past since that incident. Akaashi and bokuto hung out a lot becoming closer and closer. As the days had gone by bokuto has seen akaashi either starve himself from the thing he needed the most. Or he’d find a random stranger and sink his fangs into their skin. He felt bad, terrible..but at least akaashi wasn’t hurting bokuto.

One day akaashi showed up at bokuto’s house , skin as pale as the moon. Bokuto knew way too well that the male was depriving himself of blood. Figuring this out Bokuto raised his voice.

“You dumbass! You’ll die!” He growled snapping his mouth shut after yelling. Akaashi turned his head unfazed causing bokuto to clench his teeth. 

“I don’t care if I die.” Akaashi states.

“I don’t care.”

Hearing Akaashi’s words , Bokuto pulled the younger into a tight embrace. Small sobs leaving the silver haired boy. “You- you need to care..what would I do without you?! I’d loose myself...” 

Bokuto’s kept sobbing, face plunged into Akaashi’s soft black locks. 

Akaashi was taken aback. Staring at bokuto’s chest he whimpered nails digging into the back of his shirt. 

“Now..you’ll Listen to me and take as much blood as you need okay.” Bokuto lifted his head , his eyes red, lips puffy and cherry red.

Akaashi couldn’t protest and did as he was told.  
Bokuto grasped onto Akaashi slightly whimpering, his eyes watered from the pain.

He didn’t want to make noise since his parents were just downstairs, but he couldn’t help it. Whimpers and yelps escaped bokuto’s lips making Akaashi’s heart race. Retracting from the males neck he blushed heavily and bit his shoulders leaving little love-bites.

Bokuto’s heart raced as he melted into akaashi’s arms, obviously under that enchantment.  
“You okay bokuto-san?”

Bokuto slightly nods shivering. “Can I keep-“ before akaashi could finish his proposal bokuto nods vigorously.

Akaashi chuckled and kept biting bokuto, not drawing blood. The two of them stumbled back and forward eventually hitting bokuto’s bed.

As much as bokuto would of loved to continue the enchantment slowly wore off him causing the male to loose all passionate feelings from the situation.  
“Time to stop Akaashi.” Bokuto muttered holding akaashi’s chin with his fingers.

“Play times over” Bokuto chuckled as akaashi looked at him with puppy eyes.

“We’ll continue this another day.”

This was the day all of Akaashi keiji’s self control left him. It all disappeared under a single touch of bokuto.


End file.
